Aventuras de ascensor
by ClaireR6
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si juntamos a Shuichi y Tatsuha en un ascensor? ¿Y si por suerte o desgracia el ascensor se parara de golpe? ¿Y si...?


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Pero Yuki!

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Has echado a perder todo el paquete de cigarrillos!

- ¿Y solo por eso tengo que ir a comprar más? ¡Como si no supiera que tienes tres cajas de reserva!

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Y da gracias a que no te hago pagarlo!

- Jo... ¡Vale! ¡Ahora voy! Pero si me raptan o me atropellan pesará sobre tu conciencia.

- Bastante me pesa ya el tener que aguantarte todo el santo día...- Dijo resignado el rubio mientras veía como su pequeño amante azotaba la puerta.

El pelirrosa bajó y se acercó al estanco de al lado a por la maldita cajetilla. En cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta, caminando sin mirar si quiera por donde iba y sumergido en sus pensamientos y maldiciones dirigidas a la industria tabacalera.

- ¡Aux! gomen...- Se disculpó al chocar con alguien.- No estaba mirando por conde ib... ¡Tatsuha!

- Je je... ¡Hola cuñadín! Veo que sigues igual de despistado que siempre...

- Y tu tan retorcido como tu hermano... Supongo que has venido a verle.- Dijo levantándose del suelo ayudado por el moreno.

- Bueno, a ti también... Ya sabes que eres mi cuñado favorito... Por cierto... esta semana... Tienes un concierto con NG...

- No pienso darte ninguna entrada si es lo que pretendes, no cuentes conmigo para intentar hacer guarradas con Sakuma.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- Respondió haciéndose el ofendido el menor de los Uesugi mientras entraban en el moderno bloque de pisos.

- ¿Porqué será...?- Dijo irónicamente mientras llegaban al rellanito.- ¿Escalera o ascensor?

- Mmmm... Estoy cansado... Mejor ascensor.- Respondió mientras llamaba al mismo.- Además... Me han dicho que te trae muy buenos recuerdos...- Añadió maliciosamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Un ruborizado Shuichi entró en el pequeño elevador seguido por el moreno, apretando el botón de subida sin vacilar ni un momento. Definitivamente no le gustaba quedarse a solas con su cuñado, y menos en un lugar tan pequeño y cerrado.

El vocalista se posicionó pegado a la pared mientras sonreía nervioso al ver como las puertas se cerraban y empezaban a subir.

Un ligero temblor provocó que desapareciera la cordial expresión un tanto forzada y en su lugar apareciera una mueca de terror y desesperación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó exasperado el joven pelirrosado.

- Creo que el ascensor se ha parado ¿Dónde está la alarma de emergencias?

- Etto... La tienes detrás pero... La desactivaron en la ultima reunión...

- ¿Cómo que la desactivaron? ¿Pero eso no está prohibido?

- Sí, bueno... Llegaron a ese acuerdo porqué Yuki y yo siempre la apretábamos sin querer...- Un leve rubor y una risa nerviosa hicieron que Tatsuha no necesitara ningún tipo de explicación para imaginar porqué.

- Bien, pues gracias a tus guarradas y la predilección de mi hermanito por los sitios públicos, ahora tendremos que esperar a que alguien se dé cuenta. Y después el pervertido soy yo...

- ¡Deja ya de quejarte! Aquí el único que tendría que protestar soy yo ¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia quedarme encerrado con un degenerado con complejo de violador?

Después de un cruce de miradas desafiantes, el joven vocalista suspiró y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado con la espalda reposada en la pared. Mientras tanto, el moreno se quitó la cazadora y la tiró al suelo de cualquier manera, para después imitar al otro y sentarse en la esquina contraria.

- Joder... ¿Es que no va a coger nadie el ascensor? ¡Que muermazo de vecinos!

- Sí... Yuki se mudó aquí precisamente por la tranquilidad... ¡Claro! ¡Yuki está en casa! Seguro que me echa de menos y nos viene a buscar.- Afirmó emocionado.

- ¿Te recuerdo que está escribiendo? Sé por propia experiencia que cuando trabaja se puede tirar horas... ¡El móvil! ¿Tienes el teléfono aquí?

- No te molestes... En el ascensor no hay cobertura.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el pequeño elevador y unos cuantos minutos pasaron mientras los dos jóvenes se perdían en la nada.

- Buf... Aquí empieza a hacer calor...- Se quejó el vocalista mirando al techo del pequeño ascensor que cada vez le parecía más asfixiante.

El menor de los Uesugi también empezaba a tener calor, y no precisamente por la temperatura, sino por lo que estaba presenciando.

Un Shuichi sudoroso y sofocado al que le molestaba toda la ropa, con numerosas hebras de su rosado pelo pegadas en la frente. Sus mejillas adoptaron un inocente rubor infantil, y sus ojos brillaban con su máximo esplendor.

El hermano de Yuki creyó morir cuando presenció al cantante humedecerse los labios perfilándolos lentamente con la lengua seguido de un suspiro de resignación y un gesto de cansancio echando hacia atrás la cabeza y apoyándola en la pared.

- S... Sí... Je je...- Rió nervioso el moreno mientras veía como su acompañante se quitaba la camisa y se quedaba con una pequeña camiseta negra semitrasparente empapada en sudor.

- Tatsuha... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mientras veía como el susodicho se abanicaba con una pequeña hoja de propaganda que alguien había dejado olvidada.

- Hai... Bueno... Hace calor...- Respondió nervioso al ver como su incitante cuñado se acercaba lentamente.

- Es normal que tengas calor, llevas mucha ropa.- Dijo inocentemente.- Quítate algo, estarás más cómodo.

El joven vocalista se sentó al lado del moreno mientras observaba como le obedecía con una sonrisa picarona y dejaba todo su torso al descubierto.

Shuichi le imitó deshaciéndose de la pequeña camiseta sin poder evitar rozar la sensible piel del costado de su acompañante, el cual, inconscientemente gimió ahogadamente, consiguiendo que el pelirrosa se percatara de su estado y se pusiera más nervioso.

Un imponente bulto se dejó ver a través de los pantalones del moreno, acompañado de un rubor mucho más pronunciado y una respiración acelerada.

- Ta... Tatsuha, no... me... mejor nos volvemos a vestir y...

- ¿Y lo dices ahora?- Irrumpió viendo como el cantante se alejaba.- Mira como me has puesto... ¿No irás a dejarme así?

- Yo no he hecho nada, te has puesto tu solito...- Respondió con nerviosismo mientras el otro se acercaba.

- Eso es lo que tú crees... Ahora ya entiendo lo que le pasa a mi hermanito...

- Que... ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el vocalista de BL mientras se veía arrinconado por el moreno.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Shu-chan... La inocencia, el rubor, ese brillo infantil en tus ojos, los gestos inconscientemente provocadores...- Susurraba mientras aprovechó que éste se giraba para atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes.

- Hmmm... No Tat... Tatsuha...

- ¿Cómo que no?- Dijo maliciosamente mientras le cogía la mano y la guiaba hasta su propia erección.- Mira mmh... Como me has puesto cuñadín...

- No... No estarás pensando en...

- ¡Claro que lo pienso!- Respondió mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón de Shuichi.- Y pronto tu también lo pensarás...

El menor de los Uesugi dejó su tarea con el pantalón para inmovilizar las pequeñas manos que no le dejaban seguir. Después de ver los ojos suplicantes en un tono violeta que le pareció mucho más intenso que cualquier otra vez, recorrió con la lengua toda la longitud del cuello del pelirrosa. Éste tiró la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente mientras sentía como el hermano de Yuki seguía bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo la tersa piel y saboreándola con afán.

- Hmmmm... No Tatsuha... ¡Ah!- Se vio descentrado gracias a un suave mordisco, dejando sus rosados pezones húmedos y erectos.

- No digas lo que no sientes Shuichi, tu cuerpo me dice que quiere más...- Argumentó el otro mientras rozaba levemente la reciente erección del vocalista.

- ¡Ah...!- Gimió este ahogadamente ante el agradable contacto.

- Pero mira como estás... Si no hacemos algo con esto, terminará doliéndote...- Replicó mientras terminaba de desabrocharle el pantalón que resbaló hasta el suelo.

El moreno hundió la lengua en el ombligo de su cuñado jugando traviesamente y bajándole los pequeños boxers dejando al descubierto una imponente y palpitante erección. El joven cantante, llevó las manos hasta la cabeza del joven Uesugi y extasiado, le empujó levemente guiándole hasta su miembro.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga Shu-chan?- Preguntó mirando fijamente sus orbes amatistas que ahora más que miedo reflejaban lujuria.

- Hmmm... Ah...- Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tatsuha se dejó llevar por las temblorosas manos hasta la rezumante erección, pasando la punta de la lengua por toda su longitud y arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

Ante tal reacción, el moreno le tragó todo lo que su boca le permitió, logrando que el pequeño se estremeciera y no se preocupara de ahogar sus gemidos.

El hermano de Yuki acarició el interior de los muslos del vocalista y se detuvo al llegar a los testículos, con los cuales jugueteó viendo como el frágil cuerpo con el que estaba experimentando, empezaba a temblar de placer mientras se aferraba a la pequeña barandilla.

Por un momento, sacó el miembro de su boca, deleitándose con su sabor y pasando traviesamente la lengua por la punta, mientras seguía acariciando la sensible piel de los testículos.

Shuichi ya estaba casi al límite, cosa que indicó con un frenético movimiento de caderas mientras el joven Uesugi le volvía a tragar jugando con la profundidad y la presión que ejercía, provocando que el vocalista de BL se vaciara en el interior de su boca, salpicándole también parte de la cara.

Mientras Tatsuha saboreaba eso que tanto tiempo había ansiado probar, el vocalista se dejó caer mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, quedando sentado de nuevo y estremeciéndose ante el contacto de su piel desnuda con el frío suelo.

El moreno se sentó entre las piernas del pequeño y le besó hambrientamente, aún portando su sabor. Cuando el cantante intentó colar la lengua en su interior, éste mordió suavemente la punta, arrancándole un gemido que fue recogido por su boca, siendo él quien exploró y recorrió todo el desconocido terreno que era la cavidad del pelirrosa.

El amante de Yuki rompió el beso empujando al moreno y levantándose mientras jadeaba como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente fue seguido por el otro, que puso una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar de nuevo.

- Vamos cuñadito... Ahora que ya estamos así... ¿No pensarás dejar las cosas a medias...?- Dijo a escasos milímetros de su rostro, notando como chocaban sus respiraciones irregulares.

El menor de los Uesugi no dio tiempo a recibir respuesta e introdujo dos dedos en la boca del vocalista, el cual los lamió sensualmente, mientras el más joven estimulaba sus pezones con la yema de los dedos, para después bajar hasta su trasero.

Ante la sorpresa del otro, Shuichi empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones mientras era invadido por dos dedos que se introducían lentamente en su interior y empezaban a moverse.

Una vez fue liberada la erección del moreno, el pelirrosa se dio la vuelta, habiéndose acostumbrado ya a la invasión, indicándole que ya podía seguir.

Tatsuha colocó sus manos en la cintura del cantante y empezó a penetrarlo poco a poco sintiendo la calidez y la placentera estrechez de su interior.

Cuando ya casi estaba dentro del todo, sacó su miembro lentamente de la cavidad del amante de su hermano, y le penetró rápida y profundamente, arrancándole un estridente gemido entre dolor y placer.

El hermano de Yuki se quedó inmóvil en el interior de ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto le excitaba, y esperó a que se acostumbrara después de esa repentina invasión.

Un suave balanceo de caderas por parte del vocalista le hizo entender que ya podía seguir moviéndose en su interior, cosa que no dudó en hacer en ese mismo instante.

La perfecta estrechez de Shuichi hizo enloquecer al menor de los Uesugi, el cual aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas por segundos, acompañado del movimiento del otro, con lo que conseguía una penetración mucho más profunda y excitante.

Por un momento, el moreno se fijó en la expresión del otro, que tenía los ojos llorosos y sus carnosos y húmedos labios entreabiertos, jadeando y gimiendo desesperadamente. No tardó en fijarse en que el miembro de éste estaba volviendo a excitarse sin necesidad de atención alguna.

Aquella incitante visión, excitó de sobremanera a Tatsuha, haciendo que se liberara en el interior del cantante, el cual se estrechó más ante la sensación de notar el caliente líquido en su interior.

Lentamente, el vocalista fue liberado del miembro de su cuñado, el cual se sentó intentando controlar de nuevo su respiración.

- Veo... que te recuperas rápido...- Dijo el más joven entrecortadamente mirando la nueva semierección del otro, que se sonrojó al darse cuenta.- Mmmm... Creo que tengo una idea... ¿Qué te parece si ahora eres tu el que...?

- Pe... Pero yo nunca he...

- Lo se, y de alguna manera me excita saberlo... Vas a perder la virginidad conmigo cuñadín...- Dijo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba para masajear su miembro y terminarlo de endurecer.

- Mmm...- Gimió ante las caricias mientras se lamía los dedos insinuante.

Shuichi introdujo lentamente los dedos en el interior del moreno con cierta inseguridad, para después empezar a moverlos abriéndose paso y explorando.

Cuando Tatsuha creyó que estaba preparado, hizo que el pelirrosa se sentara en el suelo, poniéndose él encima suyo y resbalando por su erección, siendo penetrado si ningún tipo de problema.

El cantante gimió al sentirse acogido por la estrechez del más joven, el cual quedó sentado sobre sus piernas.

Una vez se hubo acostumbrado, el moreno empezó a moverse lentamente mientras el otro apoyaba las manos en el suelo y se echaba hacia atrás, elevando un poco más sus caderas para conseguir una penetración más profunda.

El menor de los Uesugi marcó su propio ritmo durante unos minutos, y después se puso a cuatro patas dejando que el vocalista experimentara por si mismo y explorara a su antojo.

Tras unos movimientos torpes con los que casi pierden el equilibrio, Shuichi consiguió marcar unas estocadas rítmicas y cómodas para los dos.

El experimentado hermano de Yuki, jugaba contrayendo y relajando sus músculos, logrando mayor placer para ambos y logrando excitarse de nuevo, mientras él mismo se masturbaba.

El pelirrosa no tardó en vaciarse en el interior de su cuñado, consiguiendo que éste también lo hiciera, contrayéndose más y más, intensificando el orgasmo del otro.

Poco a poco, el cantante sacó su miembro del interior del moreno, el cual se dejó caer a su lado. Los dos chicos se miraban fijamente mientras jadeaban, sin mediar palabra, sin sonido alguno a parte de las agitadas respiraciones.

- ¡Baka!- Se escuchó una voz desde el exterior.

- ¡Yuki!- Respondió enseguida el vocalista.

- ¿Es que ya no te puedo mandar ni a por tabaco sin que la líes?

- ¡Oye que no es culpa mía que el trasto este se haya estropeado!- Replicó enfadado.

- ¡Hola hermanito! ¿Qué tal si avisas a alguien para que nos saquen?

- ¿Tatsuha? ¿Qué diablos haces ahí dentro?

- Pues... Se supone que venía a verte pero...- Dijo mientras veía como su cuñado se vestía nerviosamente.

- Voy a llamar a emergencias, ahora vuelvo.- Finalizó el rubio mientras escuchaban sus pasos alejándose.

El menor de los Uesugi rió maliciosamente mientras miraba al que ahora estaba terminando de abrocharse los pantalones histérico.

- A ver como le explicas esto ahora a tu Yuki, cuñadín.- Dijo dándole especial énfasis a la última palabra.

- ¿Cómo quieres que le explique esto? ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacerlo tu!- Respondió nervioso mientras el otro se vestía tranquilamente.- Y espabila a ponerte la ropa si no quieres que tu hermano se entere.

- Sinceramente... A mi me da igual...

- ¡Pero a mí no!- Gritó mientras notaba como el ascensor se empezaba a mover de nuevo.

En unos segundos las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron el escritor y el presidente de la comunidad.

- ¡Yuki!- Dijo Shuichi abalanzándose sobre el rubio.

- ¡Baka, me vas a tirar! ¿Dónde está mi tabaco?

- ¿Así que solo te importa tu dichoso tabaco?- Dijo con una expresión triste y los ojitos llorosos.

- Ni que lo hubieras pasado tan mal...- Replicó Tatsuha saliendo del elevador como si nada.- Además, creo que no me importaría repetirlo otro día...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Yuki mirando a uno y a otro.- Creo que no quiero saber lo que ha pasado ahí dentro...

- ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada!- Replicó el pelirosa mientras veía como su amante se iba hacia el interior de casa.- ¿Yuki? ¡Yukiiii!


End file.
